


The Coldest Game (and The Pull You Have on Me)

by SongBirdYesterday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Smuggler Sirius, Spy Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBirdYesterday/pseuds/SongBirdYesterday
Summary: "Maybe he is so bewitched by this cryptic creature who looks too gorgeous to be a mortal that he can't help but to give in to this mad pull. Either way, what leaves his mouth is not what he would expect of himself in times like these, during a business affair, of all situations."All Remus had to do was to retrieve an important package to The Order. He did not expect that the man he would be meeting with would have that much of an impact over him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	The Coldest Game (and The Pull You Have on Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few notes:  
> There is no actual sexual content in this; the M rating is to be more on the safe side of things than anything else.  
> Also, English is not my first language, this is unbataed and my English is probably all over the place from the different influences I receive. So please, if you notice something weird or some mistake, feel free to let me know!  
> Anyway, I hope you like this!

* * *

The icy mist of the English winter seems to seep deep into Remus' bones. It's not snowing, not yet, but it's cold enough that Remus worries about frostbite. His mittens are worn thin, and one of them has a hole on the index finger, so he keeps that hand inside his pocket. This entire business shouldn't take long, he thinks, but, truth be told, Remus is a bit lost, something that is delaying him quite more than he would like. But it's still dark in the early morning, with it not even being dawn yet, he is in a forest where every bloody tree looks exactly the same, and there is the damn fog engulfing everything; so, Remus thinks begrudgingly, can you really blame him for not getting to the meet point on time?

The leaves crack beneath his feet and, the deeper he gets inside the woods, the colder he feels. He pulls the collar of his coat up and looks around. This is where the path ends; a few meters to his front, there's an old willow tree, larger than most by a considerably good margin and adorned with branches as thick as pythons. By its roots, he notices the silhouette of a man who is also wearing a coat - a black one, though even from where he is standing Remus can easily see it is not as shabby looking as his own. The man's enigmatic looks are completed with an umbrella (" _ The Dog is always prepared for the rainy weather"  _ was the clue that Remus had been given) and a hat. Remus has to consciously suppress the urge of rolling his eyes.

He gets closer.

"We're not actors in some shitty movie, you know. You didn't have to dress like a spy or whatever it is that you were attempting to look alike."

The man looks at him sideways.

"You're late. And how else did you expect I'd make it easy for you to find me? It's not like I can just light up a torch and wave my hands."

"What kind of insane person would be in the middle of a forest in this bloody weather besides the two of us?"

The man shrugs. "You never know. Besides... If I'm doing something illegal, I may as well look good while at it."

_ And really _ , Remus thinks as the man turns to him and flashes him with the brightest smile Remus has ever seen,  _ He  _ does  _ have a point _ . For this man is not your typical smuggler, no. He and Mundugus Fletcher couldn't be more dissimilar even if old Dung happened to grow an extra pair of legs and a third eye with a set of antennas to go along. The man in front of Remus has the kind of face that, in the old myths, would be written as the reason why many men lost their sanity. His semblance is blessed with high cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose, gorgeously aligned teeth - yes, even his  _ teeth  _ are flawless. His dark hair, partially hidden by that ridiculous fedora hat, matches with thick, dark eyebrows that contrast very well with his pale face and pale, silvery eyes. He even seems to belong in this scenery, a black and white figure framed by white mist and a dark forest. Remus' mouth runs dry. 

_ Eros, be merciful _ .

The man rests the umbrella on the willow's trunk and sticks out his hand.

"You're the Grey Wolf, then."

Remus wills himself out of his stupor and shakes the man's hand.

"And you're the Black Dog." It's not a question.

"Right. Straight to business." He starts rummaging around the inside pocket of his coat and Remus discretely reaches for the pocketknife he keeps with him at all times. The Black Dog may be a reference from Minerva, but still, Remus himself doesn't know him. If there's something the events from the last five years has taught him is that he should trust no one, above all a complete a stranger. Fortunately, though, the man only brings out a packet of letters.

Remus makes a move to take them, but the man withdraws the bundle from his reach.

"The dragon is asleep." He says cautiously, searching Remus for any suspicious sign.

"You shouldn't tickle it, then." Remus answers easily and goes to grab the packet again. Once more, the man does not let him. "If you keep refusing to deliver those to me, we are going to be here all day."

"You can't be reckless with those. They are important." And even if his words weren't clear, his intent would be just by the look he pins Remus with. But Remus is no amateur; this is not his first job, it certainly won't be the last, and he doesn't appreciate being underestimated, be it because of his ragged looks, his young face or... For other reasons.

"You think I'm risking my life for the fun of it? Of course I'm not going to be reckless."

"Well, I don't know you, do I?" The man sniffs indignantly. Impressive looks or not, Remus is just about done with their interaction.

"Oh, would you like to go out for a cuppa with me, then? We can properly chat and reveal each other's long-kept secrets until you can finally trust me."

The flash of something passes through those entrancing eyes and the man's features rearrange themselves into a leer that permeates deeper into Remus' bones than even the bitter cold of the early morning did.

"With that pretty face of yours, you shouldn't go around making offers you don't mean. Someone might take you up on them when you least expect." 

Remus doesn't know what possesses him then. Maybe he is just horny and needs a good fuck. Maybe he is lonely and would like to have company in the dreary morning for a change. Maybe he is so bewitched by this cryptic creature who looks too gorgeous to be a mortal that he can't help but to give in to this mad pull. Either way, what leaves his mouth is not what he would expect of himself in times like these, during a business affair, of all situations.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'd like  _ someone  _ to do it."

The man smirks and raises one leather-gloved hand towards Remus. Surprisingly, he doesn't recoil, and his pocketknife is all but forgotten. The man softly caresses a scar on his chin, one of Remus' smallest, and Remus is nothing more than a bystander to his body' reactions over this person's touch. His heart stutters, his breathing stops and he feels dangerously lightheaded, the thumb brushing up and down in a light trail that barely touches his skin and only serves to leave him wanting more. He has always hated his scars, so he doesn't know why is it that it seems so alluring, all of a sudden, the idea of this man touching them all, lavishing them in that same lecherous look he is offering Remus right now, all silver shine and lewd intentions, putting his mouth on them, licking them, moaning- Remus shakes his head. He is half hard already just by the thought swimming around in his mind, and the two of them haven't even finished their transaction yet. He can't let himself get carried away like that, he knows better than this.

He holds the man's wrist and stops his ministrations.

"Business first. The letters." He holds out his other hand palm up. The man's features harden again and, for one second, Remus wonders if those letters hold any personal value for him.

"Be. Careful." The man enunciates the words separately in a tone that suggests that he is giving an order. He thinks he has the upper hand, Remus realizes. Thinks he has Remus wrapped around his finger ready to bend to his will. That won't do.

In one swift motion, Remus brings their faces closer. They are now nose-to-nose and the mist of their breath blends together, but Remus doesn't let their lips touch. He can see the man's pupils dilate and, well, at least Remus knows now that it wasn't just a show to try and dismantle his façade; there really is some sort of attraction from the man's side as well.

The realization makes Remus' veins sing. He brings his nose to the man's neck, unable to deny himself the pleasure of discovering his scent. He takes a deep breath and he is sure he feels the man shudders, feels him grip tight into Remus' coat. He brushes his lips in the shell of the man's ear and says softly "I'm more cunning than you're giving me credit for."

He takes the letters and steps back from the man's embrace, leaving him clearly disoriented and, if he were to bet, considerably surprised. He can't help the smug smile forming on his lips.

"They're safe with me, don't worry." He pockets the bunch of letters on his inside pocket. The man shifts to grab his umbrella back, putting more space between the two of them and probably hoping to take a moment to collect himself. Still, his hold is tight on the handle, whether from anger or frustration, Remus can't tell. Probably both. Not a problem, though; strong emotions can be a fun addition during a moment of passion.

"They better be. So..."

"So, it was nice doing business with you, Black Dog."

The man raises one eyebrow questioningly, but now he is also smiling.

"You'll just leave a man hanging? That's not very courteous of you."

"Well, I'm not courteous at all." Remus retorts. As much as he wants it - desperately, with a primal need that hasn't made itself know in a long while -, he can't afford losing more time today. It's a long trip back to the quarters and, as The Black Dog had pointed out, the letters are important. He needs to get them to the Order with urgency. 

Still... They may not be getting anywhere today, but with Dung behind the bars due to his own incompetence, Remus knows that this won't be their last encounter. And the expectation that they're building with all the looks and the teasing will only make it sweeter once they finally snap. The chase is almost as fun as the conquest, Remus thinks.

"Till we meet again, Black Dog."

"Till we meet, Grey Wolf." The man salutes him with a tip of his hat and Remus can feel those delicious silver eyes following his back as he walks down the path. The first rays of the sun are starting to leak into the trees, and Remus surely doesn't feel as cold anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, if you want to leave them. I would love to know what you guys think of this!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr @[such-goodluck](https://such-goodluck.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!


End file.
